Falling Star
by AnaRiley
Summary: Nessie, now that she is older, tries to figure out her new flood of feelings for Jake when someone else re-enters her life: Nahuel. Now Nessie finds herself stuck in a complicated triangle. Feeling pressured, Nessie isn't sure what she should do. R&J/R
1. Chapter 1

I fell back into the cold, white, soft powder that seemed to blanket every inch of the ground around me. It had taken me awhile to get used to the snow, but now I just mainly ignore it. I took in a long even breath of air and exhaled loudly. Carlisle had said it would be best for us to move somewhere else for awhile until I reached full maturity. It would be easier for them to make up a plausible story for me, then. We had stayed in Forks for about three years, but physically I was more like nine when we left. The Cullen's found it too hard to stop suspicion from growing. Mom never really left the house because, she was no longer the Bella Swan everyone at Forks knew and loved, and rumors escalated about her, and me. Now we have been living in Alaska with the newly reformed vegetarian Denali coven for almost three years. Instead of looking like an innocent, hyper, cheerful six year old that I should be I had the mind and body of a seventeen year old.

I had been Carlisle's obsession since the moment I was conceived and thanks to him (_and_ Alice) I have been told what to expect. In a way I figure it's pretty awesome, but sometimes I sit and wonder about what it would be like to experience a real, a true childhood. I thought back to when I lived in Forks and my mind brought up an image of someone, almost immediately: Jacob. Our bond was something special, and I knew that it was before mom sat me down and explained the theory of imprinting to me the night we left for Alaska. Jacob had to stay back in La Push, for his pack, and for his family. I missed him so much I hated everyone for a good month or so. During my little tantrum I picked up the nick name "Pocket Monster" from Emmett who has truly become like a big brother to me. I slowly got over the fact that I wasn't going to be able to see Jake everyday like I used to and he had promised to come and visit me at least once a year.

He made good on his promise, too. He has visited twice now, the day after Christmas he comes bearing gifts and stays for one week. I love the way his face lights up each time he sets his eyes on me for the first time. For him it is like he hasn't seen me for three years since I age approximately three years for every single year. There is long periods of staring and hugging until dad starts to become fidgety. The last time Jacob came to visit things got awkward. When we would hang out alone neither one of us knew what to say. Jacob would twitch around anxiously and I was constantly wearing the feeling of embarrassment and paranoia. The day he left to go back to Forks I felt so odd that I locked myself up in my room and didn't even say good bye to him.

The next day after that he tried to call me. To my relief dad picked it up before I could talk myself into doing it. I told him to tell Jake that I didn't feel up to talking to him right now. All day that day dad seemed to wear a smile of defeat, and that didn't make me feel any better. I didn't like avoiding Jake but I couldn't understand why I felt so confused. The more time seemed to pass by the more I sort of understood why our last visit was so strange. One day mom sat me down, I figured dad had been spending too much time in my thoughts and I mentally sent him a dozen negative ones to read. How dare _him_. The conversation was awkward. Mom couldn't seem to look me in the face as she spoke to me. She brought up topics like attraction, liking boys, love, and sex. I wriggled in my spot where I sat up on their bed. After she was done I just nodded and told her I understood. She gave me a grim smile, patted me on the hand, and left me there to wallow in my own thoughts. I realize it must be hard for mom, to have a daughter that is practically the same age as her.

It made sense that my feelings for Jake would change as I gradually get older, I really didn't need the 'sex' talk from Bella. What was hard for me was the fact that I used to play hide and seek with this boy. He sang me lullabys and gave me piggy back rides. Now all I seemed to think about is how wonderful it would feel to kiss him, and the warmth of his touch. I closed my eyes tightly and shut off my view of the tinkling stars that lit up the sky in front of me. I heard the faint light steps of someone approaching me and my body tensed up a little out of reaction. There was a chuckle from behind me and then something light and soft covered me.

"Thought you might be cold." Edward spoke softly and sat down beside me.

I opened my eyes to see a large light blue and brown down feather jacket laid askew on my body. The faux fur that lined its hood tickled my nose.

"I don't mind it." I said flatly, but I proceeded to put on the jacket anyways to not be rude.

"He'll be here in about two months." Dad said bluntly as he flicked some snow towards me.

I gave him a sharp look. "Way to be coy, could have least played along and asked me what I was thinking about." I spat out bitterly.

He shrugged his shoulders and it made me angry that he didn't even seem to care and I thought about ripping the jacket he brought me into a thousand pieces.

He grinned a little. "Wonder where you got your temper from, my little pocket monster."

"I'm so not little anymore, and I wish you'd respect my privacy." I dug furiously at the snow beside me.

His face hardened a little, and I realized I must have hit a sore spot. He looked down at the snow for a moment before he raised his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry." Sincerity covered his words like a wool sweater. "I just worry about you all the time. It's an odd feeling, being a parent." I looked him in the face now and gave him a real smile. I placed my palm on his hand and flooded him with feelings of reassurance, love, and forgiveness. "You're a great dad, really. I love you, mom, and everyone, I just wish you'd respect my thoughts as much as you respect everyone else's."

"You know I can't always keep their thoughts out either." He said matter-of-fact.

"Yea, but at least you try to keep their thoughts out." I replied grimly.

He sighed and his lips went into a hard line and I realized that I might have finally won this time.

"You're right, I don't try to give you the privacy you need and I am sorry."

I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks … dad." And I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He said as he grinned and mockingly rubbed the spot where I hit him. "You're getting pretty strong."

"Well, you better stay out of my head then!" And I threw a big snow ball at his chest.

We played around in the snow for a bit before we returned back to the cabin that we have been living in.

I have to admit the little spot where we live is beautiful. We live in the middle of a little clearing and it is surrounded by tall, graceful trees that somehow stay green all year long. The Denali live in their own cabin, and we live in the other cabin in the clearing that the Cullen's built for themselves. It is two stories and has 5 bedrooms. I get my own room, obviously. As I get older I find it more and more difficult to live single in a house with 4 couples. I decided that I should call Jacob and I ran upstairs to lock myself in my room so I could have the illusion of privacy. The house had less enhanced hearing in it than normal because, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were over at the Denali's. Apparently some vampire from another coven has came to visit the Denali. Downstairs it was only Dad, Mom, and Alice. I dialed the number I know by heart with shaky fingers and I anxiously twirled the cord from the phone around my finger as I listened to the rings.

On the fifth ring someone finally picked up. I heard a deep, rough voice come onto the line and my heart fluttered a bit as I realized it was Jake.

"Jacob" I coughed out and scolded myself for being so nervous.

His voice immediately lightened up a bit as he realized it was me and that made a grin appear on my face involuntarily. "Nessie! Wow I haven't heard from you in a few months. I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore." He chucked nervously for a moment before he spoke again. "I almost got on a plane a month ago to surprise you, but I was worried that you hated me."

My heart sank. "No! Of course not, Jake. I just have been thinking about … things."

"Things?" He asked in a questioning voice that sounded boarder line worried.

Then the paranoia hit me all over again. What if I was just imaging things. The imprinting didn't always mean that Jake would love me, what if he will forever only view me as a good friend, or worse a sister?

"Nothing in particular ..." I tried it play it off like it was nothing.

"So, you haven't been talking to me much ever since the last time I came and visited because your mind was filled with what? How to spend your day with _those_ leeches?" He sounded angry now and that erupted a fire within me as well.

"Jake, you can be so cruel. I _am_ one of those leeches, too. Don't forget that."

With out thinking I slammed the phone down on its receiver and hot tears fell from my face. I felt so stupid I flung myself down on my bed and I cried for a long time. At some point I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door woke me up at around four a.m. It took me a few seconds to gather my location and remember where I was. My head pounded and felt heavy and clouded. Again, there was another soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said groggily as I tried to sit up and regain consciousness.

Jasper walked through my door and turned on the light switch which made my eyes burn from the sudden transfer from dark to light.

"Yeah?" I asked as I shielded my eyes.

He walked gracefully to my desk and leaned against it.

"There was serious waves of misery emitting from this room." He said coolly. He looked down and shuffled through my photo album that laid open beside my laptop.

I groaned and threw myself back down on my bed. With my hands covering my face I spoke. "So let me guess, everyone sent you up here to check on me." I sighed.

He lingered momentarily on a picture I couldn't see. "No, everyone is still wrapped up in the visitor."

I peeked through my fingers to see if he was joking. He was still looking down at a photo. "Thanks." I mumbled. "For not alarming everyone else."

He shrugged and then looked up at me where I laid on my bed.

A wave of calm rushed over my body and I felt like everything was going to be okay. Wait. "Jasper!" I snapped, "I don't need your false belief that I am fine."

"But-" He began to protest.

"No, really... I'm sorry if I _am _making _you_ feel like a heart broken teenager, but I would like to get over this on my own."

He looked back down at the photo album one last time then straightened up his posture. "Well hang in there kiddo." And he strode out of my room as gracefully as he did when he entered it.

I sat up from my bed and went over to my desk to see what he had been staring at. It was a picture of Alice in a very pixie like pose as she was shining in the rare moments of sun light back in Forks. I figured Jazz was just as homesick as me. It made me feel braver to become aware that maybe I wasn't the only unhappy person in this house. I flipped idly through the rest of my photo album and I stopped on a picture that made my heart ache all over again. Jake was licking my cheek when he was in wolf form and I was laughing as I held on to his fury head. I caressed the picture and then slammed the album shut. It was too much for how I feel right now.

Jasper had mentioned that the visitor was still here so I decided to go downstairs to meet them to help get my mind off of Jake. I slipped on a new change of clothes and headed downstairs. To my surprise everyone had migrated from the Denali's house to our living room. Mom was cuddled up in Dad's arms oblivious to anyone around them and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting down on the floor looking through a magazine together. Jasper and Alice were on the opposite couch from Edward and Bella and they were flipping through channels on the TV. Esme, Carlisle, and the visitor must be in the kitchen?

I walked passed where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the floor. Emmett punched me softly in the leg and Rosalie gave me a soft smile. I sat down on the sofa chair that was empty. Edward was the first to speak to me. "Can't sleep?" I glanced over to Jasper briefly before I replied. "Nope. What's on?" Edward must be really trying to keep out of my head, or at least pretending to be doing so, either way I was glad. Alice shrugged and spoke in her tiny musical voice. "Nothing, unless you like infomercials." I laughed and answered sarcastically, "Love them". Someone walked into the room behind me so I couldn't see them. Everyone's head seem to have shifted in their direction though so I turned around to see who it was. He was beautiful. He had light olive skin and intense jade green eyes. He had long thick black hair that he had currently put up in a loose pony tail. A strand of his hair fell from behind his ear and he smiled down at me. He reminded me of _Jacob_. Caught up in the sight of him and his resemblance I didn't notice that he had extended his hand out and spoke to me. The sound of Carlisle clearing his throat sent my thoughts scattering and I came back into reality. I saw his hand extended out to me and he spoke again. "Hi, I'm Nahuel."

My face filled with blood as I took his hand and squeaked out something that I hope sounded like. "Renesmee."

Carlisle spoke this time. "Renesmee, I'm not sure if you remember Nahuel." He paused for a moment as he placed his hand on the back of Nahuel's shoulder. "But he is the reason that we have been able to know so much about your kind." Oh that is right, I remember briefly now of Edward and Alice speaking about him.

"He is like me?" I looked up at him again before I turned to Carlisle.

"Yes, and he has come because he would like to get to know you, to know others of his kind. He has half sisters, but it's refreshing for him to know there are others that are not related to him."

I blushed briefly and hoped that the room full of vampires didn't notice. "Oh, sure." I turned to Nahuel to speak to him. "Are you going to be living here now as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will be staying with the Denali Coven for awhile, since it is already crowded here."

I laughed, "Tell me about it." He grinned at me. Suddenly I felt embarrassed holding a conversation with him while eight other vampires listened in eagerly. I had an odd suspicion that they set this up.

I faked a yawn and excused myself. "Nice to meet you, Nahuel." My eyes lingered on him for a moment too long before I headed back up to my room.

Once I was up there I instantly felt guilty. I sat down on my desk chair and looked at the photo of me and Jake. I sighed and and opened up an email to send to him. I thought for a second and then typed out: "I just wanted to say I miss you." I hit send and closed the laptop shut. My head was doing back flips and my stomach was tying its self into a million knots. "I hope Jasper is having a field day" I thought bitterly. On impulse I grabbed my light blue and brown down feather jacket and pushed it on. I went back down stairs quietly and sneaked out the back door. As soon as the cold harsh Alaska air bit at my face I ran. I ran hard, and fast, and in no particular direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHORT CHAPTER ALERT** - Hey guys I know my chapters have been short, and seem to be getting shorter but school just started for me and so I am cut for time mostly. Right now though my story is just setting up relationships between Nessie and Nahuel/ Nessie and Jacob so once things become entwined and more complicated (for the characters involved) I should be able to type out longer chapters. Sorry guys! x3 Ana

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A few miles away from the cabin I stopped in front of a large rock that was covered in snow. A hidden treasure. I swept off a spot for me and sat down. I inhaled the cold air and something about it cleared my mind. I knew I was falling in love with Jacob, but seeing Nahuel's face made my feelings jump around and become uncertain.

Foot steps coming from the left of me surprised me. I jumped up into an attack stance and let out a soft growl. Nothing like the menacing sounds that come from a _true _vampire. Nahuel walked closer to me now, chuckling with a wide grin on his face. My lips went into a hard straight line, and he laughed some more.

"Down kitty." He mused.

"Why are you following me?" I shot at him.

"The whole family heard you leave the house, _of course_."

"So?" I crossed my arms. I didn't like his patronizing tone, and I wasn't about to sit here and listen to his arrogance.

"So ..." He continued on. "I volunteered to come and check on you. Mommy and Daddy was trying to fight me at first." He paused and gave me a sly grin. "But, I ensured they could trust me."

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a sharp glare. "Look I don't know what you're trying to get at, but I'm fine. So sorry you made the trip all the way out here." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I protested and tried to pull my arm free but he grabbed on tighter.

I gritted my teeth together and spoke slowly. "It would be best for you to let me go."

His eyebrow went up slightly, and that just pushed me further. "Because," I continued on in a harder voice. "If you don't there are eight vampires just two miles away that will _rip you apart_."

He stared at me a moment longer and then released my arm.

As I ran towards the cabin I was positive about one thing. My feelings were no more a jumbled, uncertain mess. There was no more Nahuel clouding my vision, preventing me from seeing Jacob clearly. New tears fell from my face that seemed to dry instantly from the rush of cold air that constantly hit my face as I ran. Tears from being so stupid, for ever considering someone else over_ my _Jacob. Especially thinking about choosing someone so cocky, so over bearing, and so pompous! By the time I got back to the cabin my feelings have shifted from one extreme side of the spectrum to the other (confused, depressed, lonely to angry, frustrated, irritated, mostly angry). I deemed it useless to even leave my room.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop screen. A little new message icon blinked at the bottom of my task bar. My heart fluttered again as I anticipated clicking on the button. I found myself at stage one all over again. After mentally scolding myself I clicked on the message and an email from Jacob popped up.

It was a reply to my message and it read: "I'm a bad friend. Ness, please forgive me. P.S. I miss you too, way too much." I felt like crying all over again, but I didn't.

I clicked on reply and typed out another email. It read: "You have no idea how much of a bad friend I am. Worse than you, trust me. Of course I forgive you Jacob. I want you to come up here. Please?" After idling the mouse for a moment over the "send" button I finally clicked it and waited. After about what seemed like forever the icon button blinked again at the bottom of my screen.

Another message from Jacob. It read: "Oh Nessie! Are you sure? Yes! I could be up there in a week. Man, Can't wait to give you a hug!" A smile spread across my face as I replied.

I typed out: "See you then. P.S. My arms will be here, wide open, waiting for _you_." I sighed happily and closed the screen of my laptop and crawled into my bed. It had been a long night, emotionally.


End file.
